Limbo
by Red Shade43
Summary: Batman and Robin get in a fight. Robin's put on leave. Then a man we all know and hate shows up. What will the little bird do when he finds out? What levels against the rules will he take? FROM SEASON 1!
1. Probation

**Disclaimer: If it isn't OBVIOUS! But I'm going to be a producer one day. My life goal. I'M COMING FOR YOU, GREG!**

**Mmhm, yeah, this will be the twin story to 'Programming'. But they're not related. Just written at the same time, cuz I finished my other stories (^.^)**

**Without further ado, they yet-to-be-named story! (I always do this. Sort of go-with-the-flow writer.)**

* * *

"I DON'T CARE THAT I MESSED UP A MISSION!"

"What's happening?" Megan asked us. We had heard Robin yelling from a room from across the mountain. I looked down. Artemis looked at me.

"Do you know?" She demanded.

"Sort of an out-of-costume problem." I others shrugged as other mentors entered. Megan hooked us up

*I'll listen in* We heard Superboy say.

"Batman! You can't do that over this!"

"Robin, over five hundred people were killed in that bomb."

"I know I messed up. I get it. But you can't keep me from them. They're my family. They helped raise me."

"I did too."

"But you just turned me into this. Not even. I did this myself. I don't even know why I stay by you! I could've taken Zucco by myself."

We all held our breath at his snarling voice. Batman and Robin never got angry at each other.

"You would've died. I saved you."

"No, you didn't. If this is how you think of it, then I can just leave, right?"

We all inhaled more breath and held it. Robin was threatening to quit.

"You're not ready. We're leaving."

"NO!"

We heard a smack.

Megan squealed a little.

"You will listen to me. You're taking a break from Robin duty."

"You can't do that!"

"I have. I deactivated all that you can use."

"But-"

"We're leaving."

Within a minutes, we heard Batman and Robin leave.

"That was intense." Artemis said. We all nodded.

* * *

"Team, report to the mission room."

We all went to change. As usual, I came in last. On the screen, it showed a picture of the man that was so annoying, evil, and corrupt that he could probably rival Joker.

Tony Zucco

* * *

That's the first chapter of this story :D Review, or else...I'LL SEND BAT-DOG ON YOU!


	2. A bat can do certain things

**Disclaimer: I'll own this show one day, but for now, let's all face the cruel reality that an 11, soon to be twelve, year old girl CANNOT own a TV show. Even if I say 'Please.**

**Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, but ME LAPTOP CHARGER BROKE AND I'VE BEEN TESTING SO IF YOU WANT TO THROW DAGGERS, THROW THEM AT YOUR OWN EYES!**

**Okay, so finally, HI GGCHARMS! Okay, she's my best friend on here and she's awesome so everyone say hi! **

**WAIT! NOT FINALLY! BTW, the poll for the YJ GREATEST COUPLES IS LEADING WITH... ROBTANNA WITH WALLART AND CHESHROY FOLLOWING WITH ONE VOTE AWAY! GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE!**

* * *

I stood at the doorway, my mouth slightly hanging open. On the screen was the man who completely ruined my best friend's life, twisting it from what was supposed to be a straight line of life into a knot that could never be undone, no matter how many people tugged at it. At this very moment,my emotions that were playing tag in my brain wasn't exactly equalling to 'happy'.

"This is Tony Zucco. He's recently escaped jail."Batman said, giving no indication that this mission was any different from the rest."We believe that he's out for revenge on this child." A picture of Dick came up on the screen. Artemis stepped forward.

"Hey, that kid goes to my school in Gotham. He's Richard Grayson, some ward of Bruce Wayne. What does that guy have against him? I mean, he's only, what, thirteen?" She said. Oh Arty, if only you knew.

Batman acknowledged her question with a nod before turning back to the holo-screen. A picture of six people soaring through the air with the words '_The Flying Graysons' _spelled under them.

"At the age of eight, this boy lived in 'Haley's Circus' apart of the 'Flying Graysons acrobatics act along with his mother, father, aunt, uncle, and his cousin." Batman explained. I really didn't like his tone on his own son though.

"While they were preparing for the next performance, Zucco demanded money from the circus. Grayson had overheard and while they were preforming, Richard had found right before he joined the rest on the trapeze a few bolts laying on the ground. Right after, his family's trapeze broke. They all died except for his uncle, who could not aid him because of paralyzation. Richard had told the police about Zucco, and I was the one to capture him. Though he swore that he'd kill the kid once he escaped. It's prior to keep this boy alive, because Mr. Wayne funds much of the Justice League. " He concluded. Artemis crossed her arms and glared.

"So that's why we're sent on this mission? To keep a playboy in our hands for profit? I'm not surprised." She said, though I'd zoned out at the end of Batman's talk. That was why Rob couldn't go to the circus or on the mission! Batman was trying to keep him safe and to keep him from killing Zucco.

"Wally, are you even listening?"

I jerked myself out of my thoughts.

"Uh...what?" I asked. Artemis held her head as Aqualad began explaining.

"We are to split into three groups. You and Zatanna are to research where Zucco may be hiding. Artemis, Rocket, and M'gann are to follow the circus while Superboy and I are protecting Wayne manor." He said. I shrugged.

"Is there something bothering you, Wally?" Megan asked. I quickly glanced over to Batman.

I immediately wished I hadn't.

He wasn't giving the bat-glare. Or the daddy-bats glare. This was worse. If you ever do something wrong in the Wayne Manor (Lets say Dick _tripped_ over my foot down the stairs and rammed into a vase. Which broke.) you will come to know the worst glare in the bat-family.

The Alfred-glare.

The Alfred-glare is the origin of the bat-glare. And nothing can be as good as the original. I shivered under the gaze and turned back to Megan.

"Nothing you can't fix, Sweety." I said. Artemis smacked her head and I gave her a glare before looking back at Batman. He was walking away.

"I assume that means we're dismissed?" I grumbled. Within minutes, Artemis, Rocket, and Megan were in the bio-ship, Superboy and Aqualad were on Sphere, and Zatanna and I were on our motorcycles. We all left at the same time.

As we rode towards the prison where Zucco was held, I swerved in next to her.

"So, you and Rob?" I asked.

To make it clear, the only reason that I didn't hit on her was because it was obvious that Robin had beat me to it. I mean, she didn't even _say _anything and he was stuttering! And to top it off, the minute she wasn't shy anymore, _she flirted back! _Using the same weird word thing, too! So I'd be an idiot to flirt with her. Not because of the fact that Rob likes her, it's because that if I did... let's just say Robin's a bat. Bats are super genius pyrotechnic hackers. Bats can make certain things happen. Especially to speeedsters, apparently.

She smirked and shrugged.

"We did kiss that one time." She said. My mouth hung open.

"WHAT?" I screamed. When could they kiss? I'm always next to Rob or she's in the room at the same time. Except for that one time.

"Was it when I was on that other mission?" I asked. She giggled and shook her head.

"No. It was after you and Arty began making out." She said. I threw my head back.

"Gah!" I whined. I was to caught up in that kiss that I didn't even notice!

"We're here."

I looked back onto the road to see the words on an abandon sign saying

**CRONOS PRISON  
Most secure in the state**

"Pssh, yeah right." I said. We pulled in and took off our helmets and walked in. We did not expect to see this at all.

The guards were sprawled all over the prison, and the criminals were still banging on their cells to try and escape. Zatanna went to a woman that I recognized from a judge show. Three days before she came here, she was suspected for murder. It turned out that it was a lost identical twin. She was supposed to leave to days ago, said to be still sane from having being beaten by many other inmates but she still sat there, holding the key to her cell, locked inside with blood splattered on her face.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asked. The woman shrunk away and I walked up.

"Don't worry. We're the good guys." We said. She loosened a bit.

"Flash boy?" She asked. I gave a huge sigh. I was about to say my imfamous (Well, at least for me) signature, complaining about how simple my name was when I saw here stand up with a smile on her blood stained face.

"I know who you are, Kid Flash. I was a firer fighter at the Cadmus fire." She laughed. "Your team gave me a day off."

She unlocked the door and walked out.

"What happened here?" Zatanna asked. The woman grimaced.

"A man named Tony Zucco used to be in a cell nearby, and then he heard that I was leaving." She said." He got angry and started screaming at guards before passing out. The guards went to help him, but when they came in, he took the keys and gun from them and shot all the guards. He came to me and my inmate, Siearra, and was about to shoot me when Siearra blocked me." She choked down a sob and Zatanna patted her back.

"He just laughed and said that he was going to do the same to a certain little boy in a few days." She broke down when she looked to one of the bunk beds, where a sheet covered a body.

After a few minutes of waiting, she spoke up again.

"Is the boy dead?" She asked.

"No, he's still alive. Some other people from my team are watching him right now." I said simply.

It was then when I heard my communicator go off.

"Yeah?" I answered when I touched the button. I was responded with Superboy's gruff answer.

"The kid's gone."

I ran out the door and to the manor.

* * *

**UNIVERSAL POV**

****If any of them had tilted their head to the side for a second to look in the corner, or heard a camera zoom in and out, maybe this all could of been avoided. But they had ignored it all. They should of known to not tell him.

Because a bat can always make things happen.

* * *

ALL DONE! If you review, I won't do this huge break thing again :P Sorry if it comes out mean. Reviews give me meaning.


	3. Sneaky

**"Disclaimer:One day...  
**

**Hey, I'm back! Yay! So, erm...yeah, I'll start the story.**

* * *

**(ROBIN POV)  
**

_'Recently, mob leader Tony Zucco has escaped prison. He has been held in his cell for five years now for the murder of the Flying Grayson, an acrobatic squad of six. Police are protecting the two survivors now, a young thirteen year old boy Richard Grayson, who was adopted by the multi-trillionare Bruce wayne, and the boy's uncle, George Grayson..._**  
**

I shut off the T.V at that moment. I stared at the blank screen in the dark.

_'He got out? Why now? Why right after I was put on probation?'_

I shook my head

"Now isn't the time to go over the what ifs." I muttered to myself. I ran over to my window. Cops were spread around the main entrance. I squinted towards the trees and saw a red spot by the dark green of the trees. I snuck a peak out of my room and saw none other than Aqualad coming up the stairs to guard my room. I hid behind my T.V and counted to ten to see if he was coming in.

He didn't.

I hid my Robin costume under one of the floor boards and kept one of the gloves. Knowing what prison Zucco was being held in, I hacked into the Cronos Prison's cameras. I immediately saw Zatanna, Kid Flash, and another woman. I listened carefully to every word they said I glanced out the dark window. If he wasn't here, that meant the only place...and that wasn't a place I wanted him to be.

A plan formed in my head. I opened the only window in my room and took out a knife that I was supposed to use if anyone tried to attack me while I was Dick Grayson. I rolled up my sleeve and quickly slit my wrist. I kept my mouth shut as I spread the blood onto the window and floor lightly before hiding behind my T.V I let out a loud scream then muffled it with my own hand. Within seconds, Aqualad had kicked the door open with his two water bearers out and ready. He held his hand to his ear.

"Aqualad to Superboy. The boy is missing."

My eyes narrowed. If Supey came in, he'd hear me within a millisecond.

I quickly slipped behind the meta, ran down the stairs as quietly as possible, snuck into the Batcave, and mounted my motorcycle (which was the R-cycle in camouflage) and zoomed out the Batcave. I knew exactly where he would be.

Gotham Memorial Hospital

A.K.A, where my paralyzed uncle George is.

* * *

THAT TOOK ME SOOO LONG! Some notes

1: The current winner for the poll for the season one most awesome couple is...CHESROY!

Roy: We aren't a couple!

Cheshire: Don't deny it, hero.

Roy&Me: O.O

Me:Maybe you could GET A FREAKIN ROOM!

Roy: (Being pulled away by Cheshire) NOOOOOO!

(BTW, the reason Cheshire calls him 'hero' is because he was actually a sleeper agent for the bad guys, so she was saying 'You keep telling yourself you're a hero at night')

2: Who should I use as a POV next? Wally, Dick, some other character, or both?


	4. Monster

**"Disclaimer: I don't own. Let me repeat that. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE LAYOUT OF SAID STORY!  
**

**Okay, so you will all ignore this, but I want to say that I can see the amount of people that read my stories (I have five, BTW) which is great, but seeing how many people read this is good, but I don't know WHO likes my stories, how many people actually LIKE my stories, or what YOU think about my stories. All I can see is who favorites them and who reviews them. If I go and look, for all I know, only 10 out of the 2100 actually like my stories.  
**

**So please tell me what YOU think.  
**

**Okay, since NOBODY told me who's POV I should use, I decided to do Wally's and Dick's (And yes, since he's out of the Robin costume, he is Dick Grayson)  
**

* * *

"OHMYGODWHEREISHE?DIDZUCCOTAKEHIM?OHNOOOO!"

"Shut it, Kid Mouth." Artemis said, giving me an annoyed look. I glared at her before Kaldur moved us apart.

"Enough." He said, giving us both a look. "We have to discuss what has happened recently and the possible places that the child may be." He said calmly. M'gann floated towards me, tilting her head curiously.

"Wally, why do you care so much about this boy? I mean, I know that he is only thirteen, and that he probably is in danger, but you've been on missions like this with us and seen the people we were supposed to protect get captured, so why is this boy different?" She asked. I secretly bit my tongue in annoyance, and gave the most innocent look I got from Rob.**  
**

"He saved me a little bit once." I said. It wasn't a lie. Once, while I was a hero and he was in his civvies, he threw a rock at the guy that was about to kill me and gave me enough time to run away with him when uncle Barry came by. I didn't know it was him because we were eight or something, so I was completely confused for why the billianare's son saved me, until I found out of course.

"So? A lot of people save you." Artemis said. I gave a sigh.

"But he was a _civilian!" _ I said. The archer grunted before turning away. I gave a silent sigh of relief that they weren't targeting me on this anymore.

"So." Superboy said. "What happened?" Zatanna and Artemis both looked at each other to see who would go first. Kaldur stepped forward.

"We will start. I was on guard outside the boy's room while Superboy was guarding the outside. It was about eight minutes in when I heard the boy scream. It became muffled a second later, and I went inside the room. The window had been opened and there was a small amount of blood trailing from the bed to the window. I immediately called for Superboy."

"I didn't see or hear anything." The clone said bluntly. His eyes moved around and landed on me. "What about your group?"

"The lady we talked to said that Zucco had escaped about a few hours ago. She said that Zucco wanted this boy dead, then we came here. He didn't say where he would kill the kid, either." She said. Kaldur looked at M'gann.

"I didn't find out anything, but they all looked worried. I guess they still like this boy." She said a little sadly. Superboy took a step forward.

"I don't have any ideas on anything right now. Can we just tell Batman?"

"No" Artemis and I said together.

"But-"

"_No!"_

* * *

_(**DICK POV)**_

I speed towards the hospital, avoiding cops as I went. I couldn't speed, or I would get the police's attention. If they saw I was the 'kidnapped' Dick Grayson, plus I was riding a motorcycle under aged, it would take some explaining. So I just rode to the hospital.

About half an hour after I left, I arrived at the hospital and didn't go threw the front entrance, because...I already gave you all the reasons why in the paragraph above.

I quickly moved to the tree line and climbed up to the branch that I had used last time I came here secretly to see my uncle, and slid through the open window.

Inside, I saw my Uncle George lying on his bed, tubes stuck all over his body. His open eyes flickered to me. I gave a warm smile before sitting next to him. I held hid hand in mine and tried not to cry.

_'You must really hate your life.' _I thought '_Having to live a double life is one thing, but not being able to move is another.'_

I gave a snort. How could I be filled with so much pity for myself when my uncle lays here, practically dead?

I heard screams outside the door, then gunshots and more screams. I heard the locked door jiggle around. I looked at my uncle. His eyes flickered to a cart that held scaples and other utensils used to help a patient. I quickly hid behind it. Right after I ducked behind the cart, the door was kicked open. And in came the most hated man in my life, Tony Zucco.

He sauntered over to my uncle, his pistol smacking against his leg with each pace. He sat at the seat I had sat at only a minute ago.

"Well, looky here. It seems I've run into old Georgey, haven't I?" He said in a smooth tone. "You know, I was going to kill the kid first, but it would be a lot more fun if I let him agonize for being the last Flying Grayson. And for real. They always say he is in the news, but you're still here, right?" He gave a harsh chuckle before laying his gun at the man's temple.

"Let's get this over with." He said as if my uncle was just another guy trying to stop him from doing something. I quickly jumped out, knife in my hand.

"And what exactly _are _you getting over with" I growled at the man. He slowly turned to me.

"Ah, Richy!" He said, his gun waving as he stood up. "How are you? I've been looking for you."

I gave no response. He grunted in annoyance.

"You know, the name Richy really fits you, now that you're a multi-billionare's brat." He spat. He took his aim at my leg.

"I'll make it slow." He said with a grin.

**BANG!**

I ran to the side, the bullet missing me. He growled as he fired again. Each bullet I dodged, with each dodge I got closer. When I was in striking distance, I jerked my knife at his heart with a scream.

But my wrist stopped before I could hit my target.

I looked up to see Batman, his eyes moving in a glare between my face to my wrist. His glare turned back to me.

"Richard." He said, anger obvious in his voice. I glared back at him before looking to see Zucco jumping out the window.

"Hey!" I cried out as I tried to chase him. But Batman's hold was stronger than my pull.

"Stop!" I cried out after the escaping man. After a few ore calls, I turned back to the man in black. With a cry of fury, I kicked Bruce straight in the face. His head snapped back, which loosened his grip. I pulled away and jumped back to the nearest wall.

"Why? Why did you let him et away?" I asked, my voice cracking from sadness and anger. The dark knight's face was as neutral as ever.

"It was your punishment for attempted murder and disobeying orders." He said calmly. His voice only made my anger grow.

"I wasn't going to kill him!" I shouted. Batman glared harder.

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't going to kill anyone!" I was shivering from anger when it hit me. "Actually, by letting an active murderer go, you technically just let as many people as he wants to kill die." I said, inching closer to the wall. He stepped back from my words before walking forward.

"Dick." He tried, but I shook my head.

"You've killed so many people by letting these _things _live!"

"No, I-"

"And these _things _were created when you showed up!"

"But-"

"You're a monster."

That made the bat stop mid step. A part of me was screaming at me to stop, but I ignored it. Bruce's pace quickened as he began walking towards me

"Dick, please." He said, only three inches away from me. I held up my hands before backing towards the window.

"Monster!"

"I'm not-"

"MONSTER!"

That was all I said before I jumped out the window, speeding away seconds later. About three miles in, I heard the Bat mobile roaring as it came to life. I speed up, knowing what to do.

I jumped off my bike and let it roll into a nearby tree. He couldn't track me now. I began walking before a hand held my shoulder.

"Well, hello there, birdy."

A second later, my pressure point was squeezed and I blacked out, only seeing a man in a trench coat as I fell.

* * *

**RoB: Did you just make me go crazy?**

**Yes ^^**

**RoB: And did you just make me call Batman a monster?**

**Yers...**

**Daddy Bats: *Glare***

**O.e **

**RoB: Erm...review?**


	5. Nightmares of the past

**DISCLAIMER: Gag. Cough. Dies without owning YJ**

**Woooowwwww. I burned my left hand. AND I'm typing stuff up. Okay then... so yeah.**

**TO ALL THEE WHO OWN DEVIART ACCOUNTS!**

**Hey, so if you've seen the Public Announcement, you've noticed that we can have a picture title page thingy! Yay! So I want to ask for two possibilites**

**1: Tell me that you want to draw me a picture for me story and get dedication on EVERYTHING I OWN! (Profile, stories, reviews, ect)**

**2: Say you want to enter a possible contest. If you win, you will get dedication on every chapter of said story and profile.**

* * *

**KF POV**

"This has taken taken too long." Aqualad said, looking had begun searching all the warehouses for the last hour. "Maybe we should contact Batman." He said with a sigh. We all looked down, disappointed with ourselves. Artemis looked up and nodded to all of us. We all looked up and to Aqualad. Right before he touched his communicator, mine beeped.

"Kid Flash here." I said automatically when I touched my ear.

"Batman to Kid Flash. I need you to run to these coordinates now. Batman out." He said simply. I wish Rob was here. He would be able to tell how serious the bat was.

"Who was it?" Artemis asked.

"Batman. He wants me to go somewhere." I replied before taking off. I was there with ten seconds.

"You're late." I heard a voice from behind. I tensed and turned to see Batman. I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"So... why am I here?" I asked. He turned towards a bunch of trees. I walked around it and found a wrecked bike. Not any bike.

The R-cycle

It was scorched, meaning that it was on fire. I looked everywhere for a sign of blood. None.

"It looks like Robin wasn't in the crash. Maybe he jumped off or something." I thought aloud.

"I've noticed that. Also, there was no attempt to stop the cycle, and the brakes are not damaged. This accident was intended." He said. My eyes widened.

"But why?" I looked over to him. "Batman, you're going to have to tell me what happened." I said with unusual seriousness. He glared at me for a few seconds before sighing.

"Knowing that you know our secret identities-"

Crap. That was supposed to be a secret.

"-You should know that the murderer of Dick's family minus him and his uncle has escaped prison. Dick wanted to see his uncle and protect him, and while he was there, he was attacked by Zucco. He defended himself with an old pocket knife, though I stopped him before any damage could be done." Batman sighed. I knew something went wrong.

"But Zucco got away, and Dick began blaming me for many things that have recently happened. He ran away immediately. I chased him, though I was far behind. I heard the explosion and found this-" He glanced to the cycle "-with no evidence of an accident." He concluded. I nodded.

"So you think tried to fake his death?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Dick would of been able to fake his death with more realism. There was a tracker on his cycle that he intended to destroy." He said. I nodded again and began looking at the faint tire marks. I followed them to a point in the grass where it was mushed.

"It looks like he jumped off here." I muttered. I followed the slightly mushed grass until I noticed another pair of feet. I looked over to where they met and saw that the grass was torn and largely mushed from someone falling. I was about to move on when a glint caught my eye. I shuffled through the long strands of grass and found a pocket knife. My eyes went wide.

"Batman!" I called. He came over from looking at the bike.

"What?" He asked. I pointed to the mushed grass.

"It looks like there was a struggle." I said. His eyes went into daddy-bats glare mode.

Crap.

Again.

"And I found this." I said, showing him the pocket knife.

Full

Daddy bats

Glare mode.

"Follow the footsteps." He said. I nodded and speed off. After a minute of running, I met a forest. There was to much undergrowth to find the footsteps.

"I can't follow more than to the forest." I said when I ran back. Batman nodded, thinking about the situation.

"I'll look over the area and check for fingerprints." He said. Once again, I nodded and speed off to my house, on the way I told the others I was going to bed.

When I finally falling asleep, I wondered what was happening to Rob right now. I shivered at the thought and turned over to sleep.

And a dream full of memories of the times a bird and a speedster were captured aroused.

* * *

**Nightmare, huh?**

**Wally: *Whimpers* Yeah.**

**Rob: Why wasn't I in this chapter? *Sad face***

**Because nobody voted for you to be in this chapter.**

**Wally: AND YOUR CRAZY!**

**Rob: It's You're crazy not Your crazy.**

**Wally: You can read my words?  
**

**Rob:... I eat a lot of carrots**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Deals

**DISCLAIMER:... No comment. **

**I was gone for survival camp for two weeks. Sorry.**

**I got bored and decided to say this. Many people think I'm like Robin ^.^ Because I'm a skilled fighter and act like him... whatever that means. Something else that I can't remember. Adding to that, on my profile is this test to see which Robin you're most like(including girl Robin) AND I WAS MOST LIKE JAYSON! IMMA DIE FROMS AN EXPLOSIONS(and stupidity)! **

**Woooowwwww. I burned my left hand. AND I'm typing stuff up. Okay then... so yeah.**

* * *

I woke up with my head spinning.

I let out an almost silent moan as pain racked up my spine, sending bright splotches of pain for each nerve in my body. I opened my eyes, wondering what had happened. I saw only darkness. I suddenly became aware of the cold feeling on my hands, ankles,arms, legs, and neck. A chain was wrapped around me. I tried to squirm my way out of it, but found that it was too well wrapped around me that the only movements I could make were breathing and swaying.

I frowned and decided to remember what had happened. When what happened came back, a huge was of different shades of pain washed over me. One was anger due to the fact that Bruce let Zucco get away because of some stupid punishment. Another was pain as I remembered the things I said to him. The last one was annoyance, mostly because I had snapped over some stupid situation like this one.

I felt my eyes sting. Bruce must hate me for having a break down like that. He won't accept me because of the things I said. He'll probably make me give up the mantle of Robin because that stupid breakdown.

I didn't let the tears fall and ignored the need to sniffle. If whoever had done this was watching me from some camera or even in this room, I wouldn't cry or make a sound. I slightly shook my head and thought of a plan. After careful consideration, I swayed violently until I fell to my side.

Once I was on the ground, I found that the chains led to the ground ahead of me. I wriggled my way to where they were hooked and tensed and un-tensed to loosen the snaking chains. After they were loose enough, I shrugged and shook them off until I could freely move. The first thing I did was with my right hand touch my waist while my left touched my eyes. I sighed in disappointment.

No belt

No mask.

I poked my ears.

Surprisingly yes to the comm.

I laid down and sighed before standing and touching my link.

"Robin to Batman"

...

...

"Robin to Batman?"

...

...

...

"Batman?"

...

...

...

"Bruce?"

...

...

...

"Robin?"

I sighed in relief. I was afraid of two things. One was that I was out of range and the other was that he wouldn't answer because he didn't want to.

"Robin, I'm sorry about earlier. I regret the punishment of letting him go and I accept the reaction that you gave. Come to the Cave and we can talk about it later. You have school tomorrow also, so you might as well get some rest. Where are you so I can pick you up."

I took in a deep breath and replied.

" It's okay, Bruce. I think that I should be apologizing. Though I need to discuss something else.I think I was captured. A hit to the back of the head. I don't know who it was or where I am. I woke up with chains around me in a dark room with only my mask and comm. on me. I don't know who it could of been, but I got a little glimpse of the guy." I said, giving a brief report.

"Is it any high class villains?"

"No, but he didn't seem like a wannabie or a goon. He was wearing a trench coat, but I couldn't get a clear visual on his face." I said.

"Try"

I thought deeply about that area. I mentally zoomed in on his face. I saw that his head was wrapped up in... bandages? Yeah, probably.

"His face was covered in bandages. Thinking back, his structure said that he isn't kidnapping me for money. There was something else in his body language..."

"That's enough. Can you tell me how he got you?"

"He hit a pressure point. From what I can feel, there isn't any physical pain or harm. He hasn't tried to hurt me yet."

"I may contact the League, depending on the city or state. It may take awhile. I will find you." He said. I smiled. Before anything else could be said, a crackling noise set through the comm.

"Batman?" I asked desperately.

"Ro*_Crackle_*in?" I distantly heard.

"I can't hear." I tried to tell him.

Nothing else came but crackling.

I sighed and sat down for a second. After a moment of rest, I got up and went around the edge of the wall, feeling for a door. I past two walls before hitting the door. It could only be opened from outside. I felt under the door to find a small gap. I went down to my hands and knees and looked out.

Outside I saw a dimly lit hallway. I thought nothing was there before a door swung open. I scrambled back to where my chains were and quietly went under them just as the door opened.

I heard footsteps circle around me until they eventually stopped and the man bent down and ruffled my hair.

"Wakey wakey." He said.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. It took a moment to adjust to the light, but I recognized the man as the same one who took me last night. But, unlike before, he had no bandages. He had fiery orange hair with dark green eyes.

"I'm Thomas Elliot. Gotham's former best surgeon." He said. I remember his case. He had been shot in the chest by Joker after chasing him to reclaim something that he stole.

"I faked my death." He said casually. I nodded in confusion. Why would Gotham's best surgeon fake his death?

As if reading my thoughts, he answered. "It was to get revenge on a childhood friend, Bruce Wayne." I tried to keep shock off my face at the name of my father

"I also know that he is Batman and that you are Robin." The shock must of shown through because he quickly answered. "As I said, he was a childhood friend. I recognized him instantly."

I nodded at the last comment. His face steeled.

"Now, the reason I brought you here is because I had seen your fight last night." He said slowly. I stiffened at the mention of our fight. He paused before continuing.

"I agree with you. He is doing no justice by letting them live. They will just kill more." He said.

"Getting to the point, I came to make a deal with you." He said, catching my attention.

"Become my partner and you'll get to catch Zucco without the Bat breathing down your neck and we can get revenge on the bat." I looked down, weighing the options.

1: Join him and lose all my friends and hero connections, but learn about the bad world.

2: Deny him and possibly die with the 60% chance that Batman will find me, don't becpme evil, find and beat this guy, and I can forget this all happened.

"Well?" He reminded me. With a sigh, I looked up with one of my imfamous smiles.

"Yeah."

* * *

**OH NOES MY FUTURE MENTOR HAS TURNED! WHY? D: **

**Robin: Because you wrote it that way. **

**Wally: Why wasn't I in this chapter? **

**Robin: Dude... you were in two chapters straight... the fans love me more... **

**Wally: Y U SO MEAN D: **

**Okay, well I gots bored and decided to do a contest. **

**Robin: Due to her boredom, the first one to say the name of the comic that the character that just came in name will get awarded a one or more shot about anything (Within YJ) So... yeah. Do it. **

**Impulse: HI! BYE!**


	7. A bat can't be alone

**Disclaimer: Should I even speak?**

*Peeks from behind a wall* H-hi. *Screames and doges pitch forks* STOP IT OR I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THE CHAPPIE! Okay, I had to untie this huge knot with another story and there was another that was updated WAY before this one was so I needed to write it... So, without furthe- PUT DOWN THAT TORCH!- without further ado, the chappie!

* * *

**BATMAN POV****  
**

'Robin?' I said frantically.

'_I-n't- hear- you' _His voice crackled more and more before there was nothing left. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. I tried tracking his belt, which he probably had brought with him, but it was found in the Gotham East coast. After about several minutes of checking security cameras, I went back to the crime site, only to find that it had been cut earlier, leaving no prints.

It went on like this for a week before Superman had appeared at his doorway.

"What is it, Clark?" I growled, starring at the screen.

"I thought you got severely injured. You've been gone for a week. What happened?" I silently cursed the universe at this man before replying.

"It's Robin."

I could hear the man stiffen. "Where is he? What happened?" The man said, obviously anxious now that Robin was brought into this conversation.

"He and I had a fight a week ago-" I couldn't say anymore before being interrupted.

"What about?" I sighed loudly.

"He tried to take down Zucco, and I believe he was prepared to kill him."

"What did you do?" I really wanted to back hand the boy scout

"Clark, shut up." The man of steel grumbled something about bats. "I punished him by letting Zucco escape. Robin got... angry and left. He crashed his bike to kill the tracker, and I believe he meant to just have time alone. But then a man kidnapped him, and we made contact for a few minutes, but we were cut off. I've been looking for clues, but there isn't anything." I cursed myself for the annoyance that seeped into my voice, as that made Clark take a better look at my figure.

"When was the last time you slept?" He demanded.

"Five nights ago..." I mumbled. I felt the man glare at my neck.

"And the last time you ate?"

"..."

"Bruce."

"Yesterday morning..."

I felt something yank me up by the arms. Obviously, the Man of Steel was dragging me upstairs.

"Kent, let me go or I will make sure that five pounds of kryptonite is shoved down your throat." I growled.

"You need to get out."

"What I need is to find Robin."

"Starving and exhausting yourself isn't going to help."

"He needs me."

"So does Gotham."

"I won't give up on him!"

Clark stopped dragging me up the stairs and looked at me in the eyes.

"I wasn't saying that you were going to give up on him. If you haven't found anything yet, I'm sure nothing will change in three hours. You didn't say there wasn't a ransom or a video of any kind, so what could be the worst that's happening?"

"Thomas Elliot."

"What?"

I sighed. "Elliot was the best surgeon in Gotham. He was my best friend as a child, but it turned out that he was jealous of my wealth when my parents died. He... killed his own parents by killing their brakes in their car. His mother survived the crash, and she died a few years ago from cancer. Yet he still wanted to get back at me for some reason, and I guess this is it." I took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I have no idea what he's doing to Robin, or in what state I'll find him in. Clark, I have to find him as soon as possible." He had a look of shock, fear, and sympathy.

"Bruce, you have to eat. You can't focus without sleep. It'll help, trust me." I sighed before continuing up the stairs.

"You should really listen to your own parental advice, Clark." He glared at me while I smirked.

**RANDOM POV**

The moment the two left, the Bat-Computer opened up a file titled 'You need to see this' from Robin's wrist computer. And right before they came back down, it was deleted by the same wrist computer.

If only they had stayed.

* * *

All done :D It was short, but I wanted to put it up soon.

CHECK OUT MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!


	8. Hope

**Disclaimer: I think my witty-ness died awhile ago...**

**So yeah, school. I have A lunch (Freakin 10:30 in the morning and the cafiteria practically gives us scrapes at my school) then Robotics. Then karate. Then FF. Then I eat, at 7:30 PM. Nine hours of starvation. Plus having to rack your brain for answers about robots and legos and remembering school stuff and fighting black belts gives it the equvilent of 13 hours. On a good day.  
**

**So, I apologise for the possible future crappiness of this story.**

* * *

**RANDOM POV  
**

After Robin had agreed to join Hush, he had immediately been taken to a hair dresser and had a wardrobe change. When he looked in the mirror, instead of seeing a reflection, he saw an impostor.

His usually messy raven hair was now dyed a dark red (To a point where it looked raven, but under light it looked red) with a white strip of hair in front of his face. His hair was cut so it had the same length, but stuck up at random places. His eyes now had eye color contacts in them to make them green. He was slightly tanned.**  
**

His new wardrobe was... well, it was new. He now wore a red tunic, much like his old Robin costume, but a much darker red with with black designs that matched Hush's red ones and also had heavier kevlar plates. His belt was now a dark shade of gray, and had a gun included. His pants were also black, but had heavier plates of armor and kevlar. Enough room to flip and jump around, but much harder to get hurt or to move as quickly. His boots no longer had a gray bottom, but a red one. His mask was, for once, not like Hush's and was a dark red. To top it all off, his cape was more of a cloak. His arms were bare, through the cloak, as it had no sleeves, but it reached his ankle and had something to tie it in front of him. It was black on the outside, and red on the inside.

He scowled at the sight. "It doesn't seem right." He whispered "This isn't me. At all." Suddenly, a hand appeared on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Training will fix that." Robin raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering what 'training' would be. Before he knew it, he was being pushed into another room. His belt and top were immediately removed, leaving just a dark under shirt.

Before he could react, a foot made contact to his chest. He stumbled back and took a look at the room. It was a freezer, and water had just been poured into a small pool. A man with a ski mask had been his attacker, along with several others. He got into a fighting stance and tried to attack his attackers, nut they swiftly dodged his every move. This only lasted for a minute, before he was drop-kicked to the icy metal ground.

Immediately, the attackers handcuffed his hands and feet. A hook was attached to his hands. He noticed the hook was a chain that was meant to pull him around anywhere.

One of the attackers punched his chest and stomach, while another got his back, and one got his temple. He felt sick and couldn't breath. Next thing he knew, he was thrown inside the pool. It felt like it was below what the freezing point should of been, and he got the last bit of breath stripped from his mouth. The panic had set in and he tried to swim up, but his hands and feet were bound, plus the extra kevlar with the hook just made his legs tired.

Robin stared up to the light that taunted him with promise of air while darkness poked at his vision. He had been under for a minute and a half. Sure, he'd been through worse, but this sucked all the air out of him and the exhaustion and cold was making it worse. Just as his vision tunneled, he felt a tugging at his arms. A bit too tired to really care, he let the tugging continue as he looked down. He looked up again, and saw air an inch above him.

His arms had been the ones being pulled up, so his stomach faced down as his hands were up behind him. This made it harder to get too the air above him. He ignored all aching and kicked his legs back and forth to bring himself up. He strained his neck and thrashed side to side. Then, finally, training kicked back in.

He turned so he was on his back and arched, making him float. It brought him up a bit, but not enough. He waved his hands back and forth, bringing him up a centimeter more. The tip of his nose peaked out, and he quickly thrashed so his feet were facing down and started kicking. His face surfaced, and he gasped for air. He gripped the chain to keep himself above the water. The chilly air made everything feel like a billion needles that stabbed him. Hard.

The chain pulled up once more, yanking his arms up to the point of dislocation and left him like that for ten seconds before the chain was released from the pulley, dropping him into the water once again. He managed to keep a small breath inside him lungs, and now his head was clearer from his earlier attacks. He brought his knees to his chest and slipped his hands in front of himself, now able to move better. He then found that the hook was easy to get off, so he did. The loss of weight made it easy to swim up now, as he was taught how to swim while bound by Bruce.

Once he made it to the surface, he coughed violently while he shook. He was to cold to talk, all he could do was take shuddered breaths. Any movement made the Boy Wonder feel pain. He'd be surprised if he didn't get frost bite.

Though, it seemed, it wasn't over. They dragged him to a block of ice and tied him to it. He felt his skin flame at the cold and his skin stuck to it. But this wasn't the end, as one of them took out a riding crop and whipped him until he was covered in welts. They then dragged him to another room where he was laid on a bed and took pills. They were sleeping and pain killers, so he drifted off to sleep, just before Hush came in he lifted his wrist and to his joy, it had the same wrist computer. He quickly typed a letter to Batman.

Batman

Sorry, had to go. Don't believe that I'm evil, because I'm not. Forced. Send help, Warehouse 24 Happy Harbor.

~R

He heard footsteps and the drowsiness had come to him long ago, so he quickly sent it. Silently, he lowered his wrist and hoped for the best.

* * *

Yeah, I'm tired. Sorry for the bad chappie. Review.


	9. ch 9

**Disclaimer: LEP  
**

**Okay, updating :D**

* * *

"Team." Batman said, walking into the Cave via Zeta Beam. "Mission room."

After two weeks of nothing, Clark (Damn him) broke the bat into letting other people help him to find the lost bird. He had found a transmission a day after Clark's first visit, but he assumed it was League stuff that had been called back due to completion of the problem or fear of bothering him. He could of easily opened and read it, but that would've been a waste of time. Dick needed him.  
He found nothing but a few guys who heard that Elliot was p to something, but didn't want to say anything, sadly. Their were a few body casts that were needed after the fifth 'I can't tell, he's _listening_'

So here he was, broken by a boyscout to seek help from a few kids.

Great

Kid Flash was the first to stand. He had made the kid promise that he would keep the secret and tell the Team that Robin was caught up in school work. It worried the Dark Knight that the children would believe something so stupid.

"What's up, Bats?" Kid said immediately, earning an unneeded glare from Artemis. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"You are to track down anything that may lead you to Thomas Elliot, also known to the world as Hush. He is slightly insane, as would be gathered from him killing his father. It has been noted that his therapist was Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow, so no psychological problems are in his records. He is known to use strategy that very much resembles mine." Batman pulled up a screen that showed a map of Gotham with a few red dots.  
"These are the possible areas that Elliot or people who know his whereabouts could be. If you see Elliot, do not engage." Although he'll probably know you're already there, Batman added silently.

The Team nodded before turning and leaving for the bioship. Batman sighed before returning back to the manor. He sunk slowly into his bed and put a laptop on his chest. He made his last calls and e-mails before once again scanning the streets of Gotham via video cameras until he checked every home, building, road, street, crack, and shadow of his city until his own dark sleep, still searching for the lost bird.

* * *

**Short chapter, but the all I could think an update for bats.  
**

**HEY ALL BETA PEOPLE! Does anyone wanna beta? Everyone knows I need one. Bye bye.  
**


End file.
